Laisse moi te redonner confiance en la vie
by Destainte
Summary: Avant de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, Hermione Granger revient au Terrier, mais Ron a un comportement plutôt étrange qui inquiète la jeune fille...


_**Laisse moi te redonner confiance en la vie :**_

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!!

Bonne lecture! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle venait tout juste d'arriver. La nuit tombait déjà. Tout lui avait manqué ici. L'ambiance chaleureuse qui s'en dégageait, les merveilleux souvenirs qu'elle y avait eus, les fabuleuses personnes qui vivaient là… et LUI, surtout lui…

Hermione Granger se trouvait devant le Terrier, qu'elle regardait avec attendrissement et nostalgie. Elle espérait retrouver ici un peu de calme (avant la tempête…) et de douceur avant de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes comme le souhaitait Harry.

Ce n'était pas que chez elle ses parents n'étaient pas attentionnés avec elle… non, pas du tout.

Mais ils étaient hors du monde sorcier, et ils étaient donc moins conscients du risque de la guerre. Ils ne la rassuraient donc pas vraiment, malgré leurs efforts pour essayer d'apaiser les angoisses de leur fille.

Elle frappa à la porte de cette maison qu'elle appréciait tant.

- Qui est ce ? répondit une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Molly Weasley.

- C'est Hermione.

- Bien. Alors…La question… la question…ah oui…euh…Quel est le livre que tu aimerais absolument faire lire à Harry et Ron ?

C'était le dispositif qu'avait installé Molly pour ne pas ouvrir aux intrus. Lorsque Molly lui en avait parlé et demandé de choisir une question (et une réponse) Hermione lui avait répondu ceci :

- « L'Histoire de Poudlard »

Mrs Weasley satisfaite par la réponse d'Hermione lui ouvrit la porte en grand et lui dit « Entre vite ma chérie »

Elle pénétra donc dans la demeure Weasley et dès que la porte fut refermée, Mrs Weasley la serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Oh… ma petite Hermione… Tu es enfin là ! Tu sais Ron t'attendait impatiemment, avec Harry qui n'est pas encore arrivé… Il n'arrivera que demain…

- Merci Mrs Weasley…

Molly relâcha Hermione. (Qui pu enfin respirer…lol)

- Vas voir Ron dans sa chambre et va lui signaler ta présence… ça va lui faire plaisir !

- Oui, j'y vais tout de suite.

Hermione se dirigea vers les escaliers qui conduisaient vers la chambre de Ron.

Il avait donc été impatient de la retrouver ? Hermione sourit à cette réflexion. Elle avait été inquiète pour lui et pour Harry. Tous les jours, elle pensait à eux. Et ce n'était pas les quelques lettres qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois envoyés qui avaient pu la rassuré sur leur sort… Au contraire, Hermione avait bien vu dans leurs mots, qu'ils étaient désespérés. Même si Harry avait mieux su le cacher.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Ron, elle posa son oreille contre la porte. Rien. Aucun son. N'était il pas à l'intérieur ?

Hermione ouvrit la porte et vu Ron assit sur son lit la tête entre les mains.

- Bonjour Ron…

A l'entente de son prénom, celui-ci releva la tête et tenta un sourire, qu'Hermione jugea comme étant un peu forcé.

- Bonjour Hermione.

Il se leva pour aller vers elle. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, elle aussi. Mais la timidité des deux adolescents ne leur permit pas.

Ils se firent une simple bise. Mais qui était déjà beaucoup pour eux. (Ils avaient rougi…)

- Tu ne devais pas arriver demain ?

- Si…si mais…

Que lui dire ? Qu'elle avait supplié ses parents pour partir plus tôt… pour…pour le voir ? Non elle n'allait pas lui dire ça…

- Et bien je…je suis arrivé plus tôt pour… pour aider ta mère pour…le mariage.

- Ouais … fit Ron peu convaincu des raisons d'Hermione.

Le mariage, malgré la Guerre et toutes les difficultés que traversait le monde magique en ce moment, n'avait pas été annulé.

- Et je…

- Ron ! Hermione ! Le dîner est prêt !

- Nous descendons Mrs Weasley ! Tu viens Ron ?

- Non… je n'ais pas vraiment faim. Dis le à ma mère. Je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir.

- Euh… D'accord.

Hermione était étonné par le manque d'appétit de Ron. Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Elle sortit de la chambre avec la tête remplie de questions.

- Hermione !

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner, qu'une petite tête rousse l'enserra par derrière.

- Ginny !

- Hermione ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! Oh… si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te retrouver!

- Bon alors… résonna la voix de la maîtresse de maison, Vous descendez oui ou non ?

Hermione et Ginny interrompirent la séquence « retrouvailles » pour aller se mettre à table.

Une fois, attablées, elles purent reprendre leur conversation.

- Tu m'as manqué Hermione… A Ron aussi tu lui as…

- Tiens en parlant de Ron… dit Mrs Weasley, Où est il ? RON ! DESC…

- Mrs Weasley… Il m'a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas manger. Il n'a pas faim.

- Oh… bien.

Elles furent toutes les trois coupées par deux coups frappés à la porte.

- Oh… ça doit être Arthur…

Molly s'approcha à la porte et posa discrètement « sa » question. Elle fut visiblement satisfaite de la réponse et ouvrit la porte. Arthur Weasley entra, suivit par son fils Bill.

- Oh… Hermione ! Déjà là ? s'exclama Arthur en allant saluer la jeune fille, imité par Bill.

- Oui Mr Weasley. Je voulais… aider Mrs Weasley aux préparatifs du mariage.

Elle avait utilisé la même excuse qu'elle avait donnée à Ron. Cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec un grand sourire de la part de Bill, le futur jeune marié, et de Molly. Mais Ginny, comme son frère, ne semblait pas convaincue et regardait Hermione avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- Bien reprit Mr Weasley, je pense qu'elle en aura grand besoin. Passons à table, je meurs de faim.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le repas fut succulent. Comme toujours. Hermione fut rassuré de voir qu'au moins certaines n'avaient pas changé.

Mais elle s'inquiétait toujours pour Ron. Lui, avait changé.

La discussion tourna principalement autour du travail de Mr Weasley et des nombreuses grèves et manifestations qui se produisaient de plus en plus souvent ces temps ci dans le monde sorcier. La population sorcière avait peur de cette guerre. Les vastes mouvements de grève qui étaient enclenchés le montraient bien.

Hermione ne résista pas à l'envie de poser des centaines de questions tout au long du repas. Voilà ce qui lui avait manqué. Pouvoir discuter avec des sorciers qui en savaient parfois plus qu'elle, qui pouvaient l'informer et qui ressentait eux aussi de la peur.

Mr et Mrs Weasley n'étaient encore pas au courant du projet de recherches des Horcruxes qu'avaient développé Harry, Ron et elle.

Hermione demanda enfin des informations sur l'attitude de Ron qui lui paraissait étrange. Elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter pensa t elle.

- Oh tu sais Hermione…, lui répondit Molly, ce n'est pas nouveau… Je me fais du souci pour lui. Mais…je ne peux pas le forcer à manger. J'ai déjà essayé et… ça n'a donné aucun résultat.

- Hermione ne t'en fais pas pour lui, compléta Ginny.

Ne pas s'en faire pour lui… Hermione avait essayé mais n'y arrivait pas. C'était dans son caractère de se faire du mouron pour les gens qu'elle… pour les gens qu'elle… qu'elle aimait… Car oui elle l'aimait et peut être pas seulement comme un ami…

En montant se coucher, Hermione passa devant la porte de Ron… elle hésita à entrer…. Non il devait dormir… elle n'allait pas le déranger.

Elle le questionnera demain matin.

Mais voilà… Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil… elle se tournait… se retournait dans son petit lit… mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pourrait pas dormir. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurer. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Ginny et sortit de la chambre pour aller vers celle de Ron. Une fois devant, elle se dit « Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Le sortir de son sommeil sous prétexte que tu as peur pour lui ? Elle se trouva idiote. Pourquoi avait elle eu ce foutu caractère. Pourquoi lorsqu'elle avait une idée dans la tête elle ne pouvait pas s'en détacher ?

Elle se décida finalement à ouvrir cette porte qui l'impressionnait tant. Et pénétra à pas feutrés dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit. Il y avait une odeur bizarre qui régnait dans cette chambre. Elle n'y prêta pas grande attention. L'obscurité dans la pièce était grande, malgré tout Hermione distinguait les contours de la silhouette de Ron. La silhouette de Ron ?

Mais non. Ce n'était pas sa silhouette ! Il n'était pas si massif. Pas à ce point ! Hermione ouvrit en grand la couverture. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Ce n'était pas Ron. Il n'y avait personne dans ce lit. Il avait du lancer un léger sort de soulèvement sur la couverture pour que l'on puisse croire qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ce lit. Il n'était pas assez doué en sortilège pour duper Hermione. Si il n'était pas là… où était il ? Elle fut prise d'une violente crise d'angoisse. Elle alluma la lumière. Où est il ? Où est il ? Où est il ? Hermione ne cessait de se répéter la question à voix haute.

Et si il avait été enlevé par… par des Mangemorts.

"Calme toi" se dit Hermione. Et si il était tout simplement descendu dans… dans la cuisine.

Elle s'y précipita. Personne. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Si il avait été à la cuisine il n'aurait sûrement pas lancé un Lévi Simulos sur sa couverture !

Elle retourna dans la chambre du rouquin de plus en plus inquiète. Elle fit les quatre cents pas dans la pièce à la recherche d'une solution, d'une explication.

Fallait il prévenir sa famille ? Hermione n'avait pas la réponse.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et commença à pleurer. Que lui était il arrivé ?

Alors qu'elle était sur son lit, son pied heurta quelque chose. Quelque chose en verre. Sous le lit. Hermione se pencha pour ramasser l'objet. Une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Il n'y en avait pas qu'une seule. Au contraire. Il y en avait plein toutes cachées sous le lit. Iol y avait des bouteilles de bièraubeurre et d'Arracheur Vodka.

- Oh mon Dieu… Ron ! laissa échapper Hermione.

Là, elle était morte de peur. "Que lui était il arrivé" se répétait elle encore.

Elle reposa la bouteille et un « POUF ! » la fit sursauter et hurler de panique.

C'était Ron. Il s'avança vers elle ne titubant. Il empestait l'alcool à plein nez. Il n'y avait pas que l'alcool mais aussi du parfum de femme. Ce mélange d'odeur toutes plus écoeurantes provoqua sur Hermione un haut le cœur.

- Hermione tu es là… dit Ron euphorique.

- Ron… tu… tu… TU ES MALADE !!!

- Eh… ne hurle pas comme ça. Mes parents vont entendre.

- Tu étais où ? NON… non je ne veux pas savoir…

Elle se précipita à la porte les larmes aux yeux. Ron ne la laissa pas partir, il la retenu par le bras.

- Attends… ne… ne part pas.

- LACHE MOI RON !

- Non. Je crois qu'on a besoin de s'expliquer…

- JE TE REPETE DE ME LACHER !

- Et moi je te répète de ne pas crier ! J'ai besoin de te parler !

- Moi pas ! Alors lâche moi !

- Tu as pleuré ? dit Ron moins excité à la vue des larmes qui avaient roulé sur les joues encore toutes mouillées de la jeune fille.

- NON ! Je te répète de me…

- Pourquoi tu es venue dans ma chambre ? Tu avais peur pour… peur pour moi ?

- …

- Hermione répond moi !

- JE NE TE DOIS AUCUNE EXPLICATION ! Contrairement à toi je n'ai pas à justifier mes actes !

- Moi je… je vivais tout simplement ! Je veux vivre avant de mourir…

- Tu vivais… tu te moques de moi ?

- Non.

- Alors pour toi vivre c'est boire comme un trou, t'enfuir au beau milieu de la nuit, se priver de nourriture et faire je ne sais avec des… avec des…

Le mot « filles » ne voulait pas sortir. Ca lui faisait trop mal.

Ron, malgré tout l'alcool ingurgité, avait deviné.

- Je ne fais rien avec ces filles.

- Ce n'est pas la question (Ouh la menteuse !!! (elle est amoureuse !!!))

- Quelle est ta question alors ? demanda Ron, l'air interrogateur.

- Je n'en ai pas, laisse moi tranquille!

- Hermione! Hermione... je… je t'aime !

- Tais toi ! Tu es complètement bourré ! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis !

- C'est vrai ! Il est vrai que la boisson m'aide un peu mais…

- Tais toi ! Tu me fais du mal et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Figure toi que moi je me suis fais du souci… du souci pour toi. J'ai eu peur et…

Ses dernières paroles s'étouffèrent et elle se mit à pleurer.

Ron voulu la prendre dans ses bras.

- N'approche pas !

Hermione… Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je voulais seulement… essayer de voir ce qu'aurait été la vie… si… Il s'interrompit. On va mourir Hermione, cette guerre va nous tués. On n'aura pas le temps de savoir ce qu'aurait pu être la vie à cause de cette guerre. J'ai peur moi ! et Je me mets à faire n'importe quoi ! La vie a été si courte… pour nous.

Hermione ne dit rien. Les paroles de Ron l'avaient touché. Il était si désespéré…

Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Hermione… Je t'aime… dit il ému et triste qu'elle ne le croit pas.

- Chutttttttt… lui dit elle calmement

Elle aurait tellement aimé que ce soit vrai… Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le croire. Pas dans l'état où il était…

Ron fut pris d'un vertige. Hermione le ressentit. Elle se recula.

- Ron… Ron ça va ?

- Oui, oui… sans doute l'alcool qui me fait tourner la tête… et toi… dit il un sourire en coin.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi à sa remarque.

- Ronald ! Va te coucher avant de t'effondrer sur le sol ! dit elle avec son air le plus sévère possible.

Elle était encore troublée par sa déclaration « d'amour ». Peut être qu'au fond il disait la vérité…

Il s'exécuta. Hermione lui souhaita bonne nuit lorsqu'il la rappela :

- Non Hermione reste avec moi… je t'en prie.

Elle n'eu pas le cœur de refuser. Elle prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui. Comme un enfant.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Ron était fatigué mais luttait contre le sommeil. Mais il n'en ressortit pas gagnant. Ses paupières se firent lourdes. Il murmura ses derniers mots à demi conscient :

- Hermione… je t'aime…

La concernée ne s'empêcha d'être surprise et heureuse. Et lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Ron dormait profondément est lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Moi aussi…

Elle était trop fatiguée pour bouger et le sommeil la gagna elle aussi. Finalement elle resta là, à côté de lui, emportée par la fatigue de la journée.

Son sommeil fut profond ('tit rappel à mon autre fic…lol) et animé par de beaux rêves (), pour fois qu'elle ne rêvait pas à cette guerre…

°°°

_Le lendemain matin…_

Hermione se sentit transporté et soulevée dans les airs. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Quelqu'un était en train de la porter. Elle gigota obligeant son « porteur à la lâcher.

- Eh… protesta Ron, qui était ce porteur, Tu me fais mal.

Il la reposa au sol. Il s étaient dans la chambre du garçon.

Elle s'était endormie ici. Il voulait certainement la ramener dans celle de Ginny avant que toute la maisonnée se réveille.

Elle ne dit rien. Lui non plus. Un silence pesant s'installa vite entre eux. Hermione se sentait affreusement gênée. Elle rougit en se rappelant de la veille et de ce que Ron lui avait avouer. Lui, il n'en avait certainement gardé aucun souvenir. Il était trop saoul. Elle s'en doutait. Cela la rendit triste. Elle aurait tant aimé que…

- Hermione… je ne te mentais pas hier… je suis sincèrement amoureux de toi.

- Ron…

Il se pencha lentement vers elle, lui laissant le temps de refuser. Ce qu'elle ne fit évidemment pas. Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était si doux un premier baiser… Mais la jeune fille, aussi heureuse soit elle, se recula. Laissant un Ron surpris, déçu et triste que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproque.

- Ron… moi aussi. Je … je… je t'aime. Et fais moi confiance je te redonnerai confiance en la vie. On ne va pas mourir Ron. On aura une vie après cette guerre. On l'aura _notre _vie… Alors je veux que tu me promettes d'arrêter tes bêtises…

Il ne lui répondit pas… ou plutôt si… mais par un doux baiser plutôt que par des gestes.

- Je te le promets…

_°°°_

_Cette guerre ne les effrayait plus. Ils l'affronteront ensemble. Et ne se cacheront plus rien…_

_La guerre ne leur prendrait pas leur vie et encore moins leur amour…_

_¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨_

_FIN_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Alors?_


End file.
